


A Loyal Friend is Hard to Find

by Vicky



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e02 Misbegotten, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would have missed this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loyal Friend is Hard to Find

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writers30Days on LJ, back in April, for my John/Elizabeth claim. The title comes from Savage Garden's song 'Crash and Burn'.

She was glad to be back; those few days away had been difficult for her. She had even thought at one point that she would never see her City again.

She knew some members of the IOA would have been pleased to see her go, but she still got the approval of President Hayes, and surprisingly enough, Woolsey's too. There had still been a few hours during which she wondered if they would let her come back. But things changed, and she was home at last.

As she breathed in the cool night air, she heard the door to the balcony open behind her. She didn't need to turn to know who it was; Chuck wouldn't have let anyone but him approach her tonight. She needed her time alone, but she also knew that she wanted company only he could provide.

"It's hard to think that so many things had happened in such a short span of time," she said, as he leaned against the railing beside her.

"Yeah… You ok?" he asked, turning slightly to face her.

"I am now."

"Now that you're back for good?"

"Yes."

"So, it turns out you were right, and I was wrong. Woolsey is on your side."

"Still, you took my defense, and I appreciate that. My knight in shining armor," she teased him.

"I don't know about the shining armor. It looks overrated."

"What about 'knight-errant', then?"

"It could be as I seem to constantly search for new adventures, but I don't wander anymore. I've found a home to come to every night."

Their eyes locked, and she had to wonder if his words didn't have a double meaning. She wouldn't put it past him to say things like this, even though they both knew he shouldn't. After a moment, Elizabeth had to lower her eyes, as she felt herself blush.

"I'm glad we're both here," she said, wanting to continue their conversation. "I really thought…," she started, but her voice broke as she remembered those hours when she thought him dead.

"Come here."

She didn't think twice about what she was doing for once, and let herself be hugged by John. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, as she rested her chin against his shoulder. She tried to hold back the tears, but one or two still fell. She took a few deep breaths, not wanting to show him her weakness more than she already did.

As always, he was her anchor, the one she could turn to when things weren't right in her world. As always, he was there to catch her before she drowned in what ifs. As always, he was there to push back the walls before they closed in on her.

She didn't know what she would do if he weren't here for her. With him by her side, she could face the days to come. He was her friend, and so many other things she wasn't ready to define just yet.

She would have missed this; Atlantis, of course, because it was her home now, but _this_ too. She would have missed him, his presence, and his friendship. And she would have missed those moments on the balcony the most.

 

Fin.


End file.
